Kyla
"Bakit mo naman inaalala yan diba dapat yung future mo ang inaalala mo" ''-- Kyla talking to Tricia.2.2 Si Kyla ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya kasama sina Josh, Sophia , Aria at Anne sa grocery store sa bulacan. Personality Mabilis makagaanan ng loob si Kyla . Mabait siyang tao sa kanyang mga kaibigan at kadalasan lumalabas ang kanyang pagkasweet sa mga ito. Siya ang nagtatayong joker sa kanilang grupo. Matapos ng mga pangyayari sa "Huling Sulyap", Naging seryoso nang tao si Kyla. Naging seryoso man, naging mas malakas naman ito para maging modelo sa kanyang mga kasama. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Kyla sa isang sikat ng Unibersidad dito sa bulacan. Kasama niya lagi sina Eli, ''Calie, Beth at Elaina . Napalapit din ang loob niya kina Ella, Aria at Camille.Varsity player si Kyla sa volleyball at top sa klase. Post-Apocalypse Nasa old gym si Kyla at naglalaro ng volleyball. Habang naglalaro, nakarinig siya ng sigaw mula sa labas, doon nagsama sama sina Josh, Sophia , Aria at Anne hanggang sa umalis na sila ng eswelahan papuntang grocery store. Volume I "Chapter 6 : Reunion" Nang dumating na sina Mel sa loob ng grocery store, nakita nila James at Jean ang kanilang mga kaklase na sina Kyla, Sophia, Josh, Aria at Anne. Nagkaroon ng isang reunion sa pagitan ng magkakaklase. Nagkwentuhan ang lahat tungkol sa kanilang mga experience bago sila nagkita kita sa grocery store Nang nabanggit ni James kay Kyla ang patungkol sa helicopter na sinakyan nina Arvin, sinabi niya na parang nakita niya ito. Sometime later, pinatawag ni Mel ang lahat upang magkaroon ng meeting sa staff room. Sa customer service ng lugar, binanggit ni Mel na kaylangan nilang umalis ng grocery store dahil hindi naman daw magtatagal ang lugar na to at sa tulong nadin ng bus '' na ginamit ng grupo upang makarating sa store. Sumangayon naman ang lahat sa kaniyang plano at nagsimula na silang kumilos upang kuhanin ang mga supplies na kaylangan nila. Matapos ng paghahakot ng gamit, pumwesto na ang lahat para matulog. Magkakasama sa pagtulog sina James, Jean, Aria, Sophia, Anne, Kyla, Anton, Justin at Eli at sila ay nasa wineroom ng grocery store. "Chapter 7 : Lungkot at Saya" Inatake sina Sophia at Anne ng mga zombies. Nagulat ang lahat sa nangyari. Napagalamang pamilya ito ni Con. Nagtaka si Al kung bakit wala ang nanay. Sa hindi inaasang pangyayari , nakagat si Al sa pagproprotekta kay Mel. Tinapos na ni Mel ang paghihirap ni Al. Nagsindi ng kandila ang lahat bago sila umalis ng lugar. Ginamit nila ang bus para makaalis ng lugar. Pumunta silang gas station. Dumiretso ang grupo papunta sa Cathedral dahil nakadiskubre sila James na may mga survivors sa lugar na iyon. Napagalamang may mga survivors nga doon. Nagulat ang lahat ng makita nila ang isang kilalang tao. "Chapter 8 : Hinagpis ng Kahapon" Pagkabukas ng pintuan ng simbahan, nalaman ng grupo na ito pala ay si Angelo, ang pari ng bulacan at pari din ng kanilang eskwelahan. Napansin ni father na malungkot ang iba sa mga kasama ni Kyla, agad din namang sinabi ni Kyla na ito ay dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanila ng mga nagdaang araw. Nagalok ng tulong si Angelo para mapagaan ang kanilang mga loob. Sumama sa kanya sina Eli at Aria. Si Julie na kasamahan ni father ay hinatid ang grupo pwera kina Eli at Aria sa katabing eskwelahan para ihatid sa kanilang tutulugan. Habang naglalakad, naikwento ni Julie ang tungkol sa mga pulis na sinasabi niyang nagnanakaw sa kanila ng mga supplies simula ng nagsimula ang lahat. Bago umalis. nabanggit ni Anton ang tungkol sa radio na nagdala sa kanila sa Cathedral. Sinabi ni Julie na ito ay galing sa kabilang simbahan kung saan nadoon ang kaniyang tatay at mga kagrupo niya. Nabanggit din niyang dati iyong safehaven pero nung maoverrun ay nagboluntaryo ang kanyang tatay na maging messenger sa mga survivor na walang mapuntahan. Hindi niya mabisita ang kanyang tatay dahil nagsimula ng dumating ang mga pulis sa Cathedral. Nagalok ng tulong sina James na irescue nila ang tatay ni Julie kasama si Mel at pumayag naman ito. Nagsama sama lahat sa room. Nagjojoke lang si Anton sa lahat. Pumwesto na ang grupo para matulog "Chapter 9 : Human Walker" Madaling araw na ng ginising sina James, Anton, Jean at Justin nina Mel at Julie mula sa pagkakatulog , senyales na aalis na sila upang irescue ang tatay ni Julie. Nagpaiwan sa room sina Aria , Eli , Joy at Kyla sa room. Naglakad lamang ang grupo nila Mel dahil malapit lamang ang lugar na pupuntahan nila. Inalok ni Kyla si Eli at ang iba na pumunta kay Father Angelo upang kamustahin ito. Pero sinabi ni Eli na matutulog nalang sila. Matapos ang ilang minuto, bumalik na si Kyla sa kanilang classroom at nakita niya si Joy na nakahandusay sa sahig at duguan. Sumigaw si Kyla upang humingi ng tulong at sumaklolo naman sa kanila sina Charles at Vanessa. Habang ginagamot si Joy, sinabi ni Kyla na nawawala ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, at agad nang nalaman nina Vanessa na kagagawan ito ng mga pulis na nangugulo sa kanila noon pa. Narinig ng mga tao kasama na sina Vanessa ang putok na nanggaling sa simbahan. Nang tingnan nila kung anong nangyayari, napagalaman nilang may mga zombies na nakapasok sa simbahan. Nagpanic ang lahat, isinara ni Charles ang room kung nasaan sila at naiwan rito ay siya, si Vanessa, Joy at Kyla. Mula sa room kung nasaan sina Vanessa, Kyla , Joy at Charles, nakita nila na paparating ang grupo nila Mel. Sinalubong nila ito at saka sila sumakay ng bus lahat. Binalita ni Kyla sa kanyang mga kaklase na nakuha sina Eli at Aria ng mga pulis na kinamumuhian ni Julie. Nang tinanong nila si Mel kung saan na sila pupunta, lakas loob niyang sinabi na sila ay pupunta ng Kapitolyo. "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nagising si Joy habang nasa biyahe. Habang naguusap biglang napapreno si Mel. Naubusan daw sila ng gas. Bumaba sina Julie, Mel, Anton at Justin upang tingnan ang gas leak na sinasabi ni Kyla. Nang makita ang kundisyon ng bus, napagdesisyunan nila na maglakad nalang papuntang kapitolyo. Papalapit na sila ng kapitolyo nang makakita sila ng isang kotseng humaharurot. Nakita nila na ito ay nagpabangga sa isa sa mga poste na nagsanhi ng isang pagsabog na napansin ng mga zombies sa paligid. Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila. ''Sa flashback ni Mel sa chapter na ito, ilang oras nang magsimula ang outbreak, napadpad ang grupo ni Kyla sa Puregold. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Pumasok si Jared sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Mel, James, Joy at Vanessa at pinakawalan ang mga ito. Sumunod ay sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Shane at Kyla. Tinanong ni Mel kung nasaan pa ang iba, at sinabi ni Jared na nasa iba't ibang room sila kaya kailangan nilang maghiwalay para mapabilis ang paghahanap. Sina James, Jared, Vanessa at Shane ang magkakasama habang sina Mel, Joy at Kyla ay sa kabila. Sa grupo nina James, nakita nila sa isang room sina Jean at Tricia. Matapos nito, bumaba na sila sa meeting place pero nagtaka sila kung bakit wala pa sila Mel. Nagulat sila ng nakita nila si Philip na may nakatutok na baril kay Aria. Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, binalak ni Charles na habulin siya ngunit naabutan siya ng mga zombies na papasok ng lugar at siya ay nakain ng mga ito. Walang nagawa ang lahat kung hindi umakyat nalang sa second floor ng lugar at magtago sa isang room. Napagalamang binuksan ni Jude ang pintuan para ipaoverrun ang lugar. Sa loob ng room, sinuntok ng maraming beses ni Mel si Philip habang tinatanong ito kung ano ang ginawa niya sa lugar. Tumatawa lamang si Philip at sinabing mamatay na daw silang lahat. Naputol ang tensyon ng biglang sinaksak ni Aria si Philip sa ulo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito at nagsanhi ng pagkagulat ng lahat Nagplano ang lahat kung papaano sila makakatakas sa lugar. Ang napagdesisyunang plano ay tumakbo sila palabas ng lugar dahil malapit lamang ito mula sa pinagtataguan nilang room. Nasa labas rin ang kotse na sinabi ni Jared sa sulat na binigay niya kay James at ito ang gagamitin nilang pangtakas ng lugar. Nabanggit ni Tricia kung nasaan si Eli, sabi ni Aria ay nasa president's room ito. Sinabi ni Mel na sila ni Jared ang bahala sa kanya habang sila ay tuloy lang sa naunang plano. Nagbilin si Mel kay Julie. Pagkatapos nito nagsimula na silang tumakbo. Nagtulong tulong ang grupo upang makalabas silang lahat ng ligtas. Nang makalabas na sila at papalapit na sana sila sa kotse na tinutukoy ni Jared sa sulat, nagulat ang lahat ng nakarinig sila ng putok ng baril. Napahinto ng lahat ng nakita nila si Shane na nadapa. Nakita nilang lahat na nabaril si Shane sa ulo.Umiyak ang lahat pero pinatakbo agad sila ni Julie dahil may kalaban pa sa harap. Bumalik na si Julie sa grupo nina James sa kotse. Habang umiiyak ang lahat sa pagkamatay ni Shane, kinausap ni James si Julie at sinabing wala pa sina Mel at Jared. Papalapit na ang mga zombies at nagpapanic na ang lahat hanggang sa pinaandar ito ni Julie. Binagalan ni Julie ang paandar ng kotse, nagbabakasakaling buhay pa ang dalawa. Nang mawalan ng pagasa si Julie, nakita nila Anton si Jared na kumakaway pinapasok nila ito sa loob ng kotse. Habang nasa kotse, tinanong nila kung nasaan sina Eli at Mel, hindi sumagot si Jared. Umiyak ang lahat sa mga nangyari. Malayo na sila sa kapitolyo nang bigla itong sumabog. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang mga nangyari. "Chapter 12: Huling Sulyap" Sa kasalukuyan, narinig nila Julie ang pagsabog ng kapitolyo. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang ginawa ni Mel at ang pagbibilin niya kay Jared na protektahan ang naiwan niyang grupo. Umalis na ang grupo sa bulacan. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante sa ospital ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Habang nasa biyahe ang ikalawang grupo, masaya ang lahat dahil makikita nila ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Agad namang tinanong ni Raylan sina Andrew at Nina kung nasaan sila Justin. Hindi ito nakilala ng dalawa pero sinabi nila na kasama ito ni Mel at wala daw silang mga bata na siyang nagpatunay na sila nga yong mga batang tinutukoy nang dalawa. Nang napatunayan na ito, sinabi ni Nina na wala na ang mga ito sa simbahan. Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit wala na sila dahil kakarinig lang nila nito sa radyo. Kinwento ni Nina ang mga pangyayari bago dumating ang ikalawang grupo sa lugar. Sa flashback ni Nina, makikita nila na paalis sina Mel at Julie nang maagang maaga palamang. Kaya agad tinanong ni Nina at Zack kung saan sila pupunta. Sinabi nila Mel na rereskyuhin nila ang tatay ni Julie sa Barasoain kaya pupunta sila sa kwarto nang mga bata para sumama sa kanila. Ilang oras matapos ang paguusap nila Mel, Julie, Andrew at Nina, may biglang nagpaputok ng baril at nagkagulo lahat. nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Sa kasalukuyan, nadismaya ang mga studyante dahil hindi nila nakita ang kanilang ibang kaklase. Napagtanto din nila na ang school bus nang eskwelahan na nakita nila kanina ay ang parehas na bus na ginamit ng unang grupo sa pagtakas sa lugar na ito. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nabanggit ang unang grupo nang dumating sa simbahan sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Ail at Roy dahil hinahanap din nila ito. Sinabi nila na umalis na ang mga ito at hindi nila naabutan. Nabanggit ulit sila nang ikwento ni Roy and experiences niya bago siya napunta kung nasaan siya ngayon. "Chapter 26: Roy" Habang naguusap sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Roy at Ail sa lugar nila Jinnah, naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Napagalamang kaklase ito nina Jinnah na sina James, Jean, Joy, Eli, Aria , Shane, Tricia, Kyla, Anton at Justin. Volume II "Chapter 1: A New Day" Tatlong buwan ang makalipas matapos umalis ng unang grupo sa bulacan, napadpad ang grupo sa Cultural Center na pinamamahalaan ni Brie . Si Wilson at Bogart ang ilan sa mga bodyguard nito. Pagdating nina James at Jean sa movie room ay nakita nila sina Anton, Justin , Kyla, Aria, Joy, at Tricia na nakaupo na. Nang umupo ang dalawa ay biglang nagtanong si Jean kung sino ang magscascavenge ng supplies sa labas at sumagot naman si Justin na silang dalawa daw ni Anton ang nakatoka ngayon. Nang nagbiruan ang lahat, nabanggit ni Tricia na madalang nalang silang magtawanan ngayon kaya nakakapanibago ito sa kanila. Maya maya ay dumating sa loob ng movie room si Brie at tinanong sa grupo kung ano ang nakakapanibagong tinutukoy nila. Nang malaman ni Brie ang dahilan ay ipinatawag niya sina Justin at Jean sa kanyang office. Pagkabalik ni Jean, tinanong siya ng iba kung nasaan si Justin, sinabi nito ang lahat nang nangyari kanina. Dahil dito, nadismaya ang lahat at inaalala ang mga nangyari bago sila mapunta sa Cultural Center. Sa flashback, ilang araw matapos umalis nang unang grupo sa bulacan ay nagpagala gala sila sa Manila. Wala silang mahanap na kahit anong supplies na siyang ikinapagod ng grupo. Maya maya ay may nahanap si Joy ngunit isa lamang itong maliit na chips na siyang pinagsalu saluhan ng mga babae sa grupo. Habang kumakain ay bigla silang may narinig na truck kaya pinatago nina Jared at Julie ang mga bata dahil hindi sila sigurado kung mabait ang grupo na papunta sa kanila. Pagkababa ng mga tao sa truck na napagalamang sina Brie, Wilson, at Bogart, sinabihan nila ang grupo na lumabas na lahat dahil nakita na nila ito. Pagkalabas ng lahat, inalok ni Brie ang grupo na tumira sa Cultural Center kung saan maraming supplies at malaki para sa lahat. Dahil narin sa stress ng grupo, agad na pumayag ang mga ito ngunit may pinaalala si Brie na dapat sundin nila ang rules niya na siyang sasabihin niya pagpunta sa lugar. Matapos nito ay sumakay na ang lahat sa truck at pumunta na papunta sa Cultural Center. Habang nasa biyahe, nagkasiyahan ang lahat at habang nagkakasaya ay inalala ni Jared si Mel dahil sa pangako na binitawan nito sa kanya. Tatlong minuto ang lumipas nang makarating na sila sa lugar, agad silang pinakain at sasabihin na lamang ni Brie ang tungkol sa kanyang rules pagkabukas. Bumulong ito at sinabing huling araw na nilang isang masayang grupo sila. "Chapter 2: Alaala" Nagkasiyahan ang lahat sa hapag kainan sa loob ng Cultural Center na pinamumunuan ni Brie. Matapos nito ay inihatid na sila ni Bogart sa kanilang matutulugan na room. Pagkahatid niya sa grupo, nagusap usap naman ang lahat tungkol kay Mel. Matapos nito ay napagisipan na ng lahat ang tungkol sa sinasabing rules ni Brie sa kanila. Nakaramdam si James ng kaba dahil masama ang kutob niya rito. Pinaalala niya rin sa lahat na ang mga kutob niya ay kadalasan ay totoo. Naputol lamang ang paguusap ng nagjoke si Anton sa grupo. Matapos nito ay napagdesisyunan ng grupo na maghiwahiwalay sa pagtulog dahil for the first time ay safe na sila. Si Anton at Justin ang magkasama, si Julie at Jared naman ay nasa sofa, si Kyla, Aria, at Tricia naman ay nasa isang movie room ng lugar, at sina James, Jean, at Joy naman ay nasa isa ring sofa. Napansin nina Aria at Kyla na malungkot si Tricia, tinanong nila ito at sinabi niyang inaalala niya ang nangyari kay Shane. Sa maikling panahon ay naging pessimistic si Tricia ngunit sa tulong ng dalawa ay inencourage nila ito. Pinaalala nila na baka buhay pa ang tatay ni Tricia at ito ay nagtatrabaho lang malapit sa lugar nila. Napagdesisyunan nilang subukang tawagan ang tatay nito gamit ang cellphone na tinatago ni Aria sa susunod na araw. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies.